Ketika Aku Bertemu Denganmu
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Isogai Yuuma adalah murid baru kelas 2-C di SMA Kunugigaoka. Di sinilah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Maehara Hiroto. / Maehara Hiroto x FEM! Isogai Yuuma


.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Maehara Hiroto x FEM! Isogai Yuuma

AU, OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

A/N

Jika mau tau kenapa fic ini Fem!Yuuma, baca A/N di bawah..

* * *

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Isogai Yuuma. Saya..."

Sayup-sayup Hiroto mendengar malas suara anak baru yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya. _Lagi-lagi anak baru. Kenapa banyak anak baru yang masuk ke sini?_ Ya, sudah ada tiga orang anak baru yang masuk ke kelas 2-C sebelum Yuuma.

"Isogai-san, kamu duduk di sebelah Maehara-kun ya."

Seketika kepala yang tadinya menelungkup langsung menengadah saat namanya disebut. Sorot matanya memperhatikan seorang perempuan berkulit putih yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemilik rambut hitam sepunggung itu pun duduk di sebelah Hiroto.

"Hai, aku Isogai Yuuma." Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya. Tak lupa senyuman manis mengembang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh.. Ah.." Hiroto gugup. "Aku Hiroto. Maehara Hiroto."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Maehara-kun."

* * *

"Argh..!"

"Ada apa Maehara-kun?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau besok ada ulangan sejarah. Aku benar-benar lemah pelajaran itu." Kedua tangan Hiroto memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Aku lumayan bisa sejarah."

"Tidak perlu Isogai-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kita ke perpustakaan, ya? Ya? Ya?" Yuuma tampak antusias.

Hiroto tersenyum "Baiklah."

* * *

Lembaran ilmu dengan berbagai sampul berwarna berbaris rapi di dalam rak bergaya klasik. Aroma buku menguar memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna kayu. Beberapa buku sejarah menemani dua orang remaja yang tengah berusaha menggali ilmu. Terlihat yang satu tampak tenang sedangkan yang lainnya sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena bingung.

"Jadi, Perang Dunia Kedua berlangsung mulai tahun 1939 sampai tahun 1945. Perang ini melibatkan banyak negara hingga akhirnya membentuk dua aliansi militer yang saling bertentangan, yaitu Sekutu dan Poros."

Hiroto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu mirip dengan komandan Jepang saat itu." Yuuma tertawa kecil.

Hiroto menatap Yuuma tak mengerti.

"Hirohito."

Hiroto ikut tertawa bersama Yuuma.

"Lalu..." Yuuma menggantungkan ucapannya saat melirik arloji pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf Maehara-kun. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Yuuma menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya merapikan buku. Terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hiroto.

"Ng.. Yah.. Aku harus pergi.. Ke suatu tempat." Yuuma tampak bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Kamu bisa belajar sendiri, kan?"

"T-Tentu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Maehara-kun." Yuuma mencangklong tasnya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hiroto menatap punggung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga sosok itu menghilang saat pintu perpustakaan tertutup. Hiroto merasa, Yuuma menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

* * *

Hiroto menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikiran melayang-layang. Sosok perempuan itu selalu melintas di dalam benaknya. Punggung tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Ia berpikir.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hiroto belajar bersama Yuuma dan sudah berkali-kali pula Yuuma meminta izin untuk pergi saat mereka sedang serius mengerjakan tugas. _Mengapa dia selalu seperti itu? Apakah Ibunya menyuruh agar dia pulang cepat? Atau karena dia harus les? Atau ..._ Hiroto menepis pikirannya itu. _Tapi... Apa iya karena 'itu'?_ Hiroto merasa tidak yakin.

Hiroto memeluk gulingnya erat dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Maaf Maehara-kun, aku harus pergi."

Yuuma memasukkan buku-buku Matematika ke dalam tasnya. Hiroto mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Yuuma yang seperti ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Yuuma bergegas pergi. Sebelum perempuan itu semakin menjauh, Hiroto segera merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas persis seperti yang Yuuma lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Setelah dirasa barang-barangnya sudah berada di dalam tas, Hiroto segera mengejar Yuuma.

Yuuma berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar yang ramai akan pejalan kaki. Banyak siswa yang baru pulang sekolah ataupun pegawai yang baru pulang dari kantor. Sesekali dirinya menengok ke belakang, takut-takut jika ada yang mengikuti. Yuuma meneruskan langkahnya hingga sampai ke sebuah kafe. _Untung saja aku tidak terlambat._ Yuuma masuk ke dalam kafe dan segera berjalan menuju ruang pegawai.

"Hei Yuuma-chan. Cepat ganti bajumu."

"Oh. Hai Touka-san."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Belajar, dapat tugas, dikasih PR. Hanya itu."

"Tidak ada kejadian menarik?"

"Hmm.. Tadi Akabane-kun menolak adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal adik kelas itu lumayan menurutku."

"Mungkin dia tidak mau pacaran dulu."

"Atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang berusaha mengejar siswi kelas 2-B."

"Hee jadi Akabane-kun menyukai seorang gadis? Siapa namanya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shiota Nagisa."

"Anak perempuan yang populer itu?"

"Iya."

Yada Touka. Seorang perempuan yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Yuuma. Ia baru lulus dari SMA Kunugigaoka tahun ini, sekolah yang sama dengan tempat Yuuma menuntut ilmu. Touka merupakan perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Yuuma.

Yuuma sudah selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam maid _._ Ia merapikan pita yang berada di bagian belakang seragamnya. Ia bercermin dan menyisir rambutnya yang panjang agar rapi kembali. Dirasa sudah rapi, ia keluar dari ruang pegawai.

"Yuuma-chan, sekarang gantian kamu yang berjaga di pintu depan."

"Ok."

Yuuma berdiri di dekat pintu utama kafe. Menunggu pengunjung datang. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia memainkan jari jemarinya, mengusir rasa bosan.

 _Kliring._

Lonceng kafe berbunyi tanda pintu terbuka. Yuuma menyambut pengunjung itu.

"Selamat datang tuan mu..." Yuuma membulatkan matanya ― terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Maehara-kun!"

"Isogai-san, aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja di sini."

Yuuma segera lari meninggalkan Hiroto. _Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa Maehara-kun bisa sampai ke sini? Apa aku kurang pintar menyembunyikan hal ini?_ Yuuma berlari ke arah dapur.

"Touka-san, bisa gantikan aku berjaga?"

"Tentu. Tapi kau mau kemana?"

Yuuma melanjutkan larinya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Touka.

"Ya ampun anak itu. Ya sudahlah."

Touka berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Keluar dari dapur, Touka bertemu dengan Hiroto.

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apakah tuan muda sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Iya, saya sedang mencari Isogai-san. Kemana dia pergi?"

"Oh Yuuma-chan. Sepertinya dia ke belakang kafe."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Hiroto segera keluar dari tempat makan itu. Ia berjalan menuju ke belakang kafe. Sesampainya di sana ia menemukan Yuuma yang sedang terengah-engah karena menghindari dirinya tadi. Hiroto berjalan pelan dan dengan tiba-tiba ia memegang pergelangan tangan Yuuma.

"Tertangkap."

Yuuma berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiroto, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Percuma. Kekuatan Hiroto jauh lebih besar dari kekuatannya. Ia tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bekerja di sini."

"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya, lepaskan tanganku dulu."

"Tidak mau. Nanti kalau aku lepas, kau akan kabur lagi."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menghindar seperti tadi."

Hiroto melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku bekerja di sini karena aku ingin membantu ibuku."

"Membantu ibu?"

"Iya. Ayahku telah lama meninggalkan rumah. Ibu merupakan tulang punggung keluarga dan harus menghidupiku dan kedua adikku. Ibu sering jatuh sakit. Perekonomian keluargaku juga tidak membaik. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan."

"Tapi kamu pasti tahu kan jika ada murid Kunugigaoka yang ketahuan bekerja maka ia akan dikeluarkan?"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Ini beresiko Isogai-san. Kamu bisa terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Aku lebih baik dikeluarkan dari sekolah daripada melihat ibuku menderita."

Hiroto terdiam.

"Maehara-kun, berjanjilah kepadaku agar kau merahasiakan hal ini."

Hiroto menatap lekat mata Yuuma. "Aku berjanji."

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Hiroto sering berkunjung ke kafe tempat Yuuma bekerja. Aroma kue dan kopi selalu menyapa indra penciuman. Lantai berpetak seperti papan catur dengan kursi dan meja berwarna putih gading di atasnya. Berbagai hiasan dinding diatur sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik. Selain maid, di kafe ini juga terlihat beberapa orang butleryang sibuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Diam-diam Hiroto memperhatikan Yuuma. Yuuma tersenyum dan menyambut pengunjung yang datang. Yuuma mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pemesan. Yuuma berinteraksi dengan orang-orang menggunakan tutur kata lembut dan sopan. _Dia terlihat sangat manis.. A-Apa yang ku pikirkan ini? Ada-ada saja._ Hiroto menepis pikirannya itu.

"Ini nasi omeletmu tuan."

"Oh terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba Yuuma sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa sepiring nasi omelet.

"Mau ditulis pesan apa?"

"Hmm.. Jawab pertanyaanku. Maukah kau makan siang bersamaku di atap sekolah besok?"

Yuuma menuliskan kata 'ya' di atas nasi omelet menggunakan saus.

"Silakan dinikmati hidangannya."

* * *

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Okano. Apa kau lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok. Ayo duduk."

Hiroto dan Yuuma duduk bersandar pada dinding setinggi satu meter yang mengelilingi atap. Mereka makan siang beratapkan langit dengan gumpalan awan putih. Semilir angin lembut menyapa mereka berdua. Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu panas, sehingga terasa nyaman makan di atap sekolah.

"Bento ini kamu sendiri yang bikin?"

"Iya."

"Tampaknya enak."

"Kau boleh mencicipinya, Maehara-kun."

"Suapin."

"Ya ampun. Dasar manja."

"Hehehe.. Tidak perlu. Aku cuma bercanda."

Hiroto mencicipi bekal yang Yuuma bawa. "Ini benar-benar enak."

"Terima kasih."

Hiroto dan Yuuma menghabiskan bekal mereka masing-masing. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Bukan hening canggung, melainkan hening yang menyenangkan. Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan kotak makan. Beberapa menit kemudian, bekal mereka habis tak bersisa.

"Ng.. Isogai-san.."

"Apa?"

Hiroto menatap langit di atas sana.

"Bolehkah aku..." Masih ada sedikit keraguan. "Memanggilmu Yuuma?"

Yuuma terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Hiroto yang menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak boleh ya? Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa―"

"T-tunggu."

Hiroto menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau.. Kau boleh memanggilku Yuuma."

"Benarkah?"

Yuuma mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hiroto ya."

* * *

"Isogai-san."

"Hm?"

"Kamu dipanggil kepala sekolah."

"Aku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi murid di kelas ini yang bermarga Isogai?"

Yuuma tertawa kecil. "Aku akan segara ke sana. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu Kataoka-san."

"Ya."

"Mae― Hiroto, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ya Yuuma."

Yuuma pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Maehara.. Maehara.."

"Apa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Isogai?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau memanggil nama kecilnya."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil nama kecilmu juga Hi-na-ta-chan?"

"Cukup. Itu menggelikan."

"Hinata-chan~"

"Berhenti Maehara Hiroto. Kalau kau lanjutkan, aku akan memukulmu!"

* * *

"Ada apa Pak?"

"Lihatlah ini Isogai-san."

Yuuma maju beberapa langkah. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan meja kepala sekolah. Papan nama dengan ukiran bertuliskan nama Asano Gakuhou bertengger di atasnya.

"Kau belum membayar SPP selama 2 bulan."

"Maaf pak. Saya akan berusaha membayarnya."

"Kapan kau akan membayarnya?"

Yuuma terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan membayar SPP nya yang telah menunggak itu.

"Jika kau tidak membayarnya dalam waktu dua minggu ini, kau tidak boleh mengikuti ulangan tengah semester. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti pak."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar."

Gadis pemilik helai obsidian itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Senyum tak lagi terkembang seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan di kafe. Yuuma kembali ke kelas dengan wajah muram.

"Ada apa Yuuma?"

Yuuma menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hiroto mendengarkan dengan serius tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Yuuma.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Gajiku di kafe hanya cukup untuk membayar SPP sebulan."

"Apa di kafe tempatmu bekerja sedang ada lowongan?"

Yuuma berpikir sejenak. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku bekerja di sana?"

"Tidak usah Hiroto. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalahku."

"Jangan begitu Yuuma. Kau selalu baik kepadaku. Aku juga ingin membantumu."

"Lagipula kau pasti tahu kan, jika murid Kunugigaoka ketahuan bekerja maka akan dikeluarkan?"

"Aku sangat mengetahui hal itu."

"Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Percayalah padaku Yuuma. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Buktinya kau tetap aman kan? Tidak ada yang mengetahui pekerjaanmu itu."

"Hiroto..."

"Besok aku akan mulai bekerja."

* * *

"Selamat datang Nona."

Sudah seminggu Hiroto bekerja di kafe. Sudah seminggu pula pengunjung wanita bertambah drastis. Kehadiran Hiroto menjadi buah bibir para pengunjung. Kharisma seorang Maehara Hiroto menjadi candu para pengunjung wanita di sana.

"Hiroto, tidak bisakah kau menemaniku lebih lama?"

"Maaf Nona, aku sedang sibuk. Tapi jika aku memiliki waktu senggang, aku akan menemanimu."

Yuuma menatap temannya dari jauh. Ia tidak menyangka jika kehadiran Hiroto memberikan dampak yang sangat baik. Ia terus menatap pemuda itu hingga tanpa sadar ia melamun.

"Permisi." Seorang pengunjung melambaikan tangannya. Yuuma menghentikan lamunannya dan menghampiri pengunjung tersebut.

* * *

Sudah pukul enam sore. Saatnya kafe tutup.

"Kerja yang bagus Yuuma."

"Kau juga Hiroto. Semenjak kau datang, pengunjung wanita di sini semakin meningkat."

Hiroto dan Yuuma berjalan keluar dari kafe. Satu per satu lampu-lampu di tepi jalan mulai menyala. Semakin lama hawa malam terasa semakin dingin. Yuuma mengusap-usap tangannya agar tetap hangat.

"Pakai ini." Hiroto memberikan jaketnya pada Yuuma.

"Terima kasih. Lalu kau pakai apa?"

"Aku seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Yuuma sibuk memperhatikan keadaan jalan sedangkan Hiroto diam-diam memperhatikan gadis di sebelah kanannya. Yuuma tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Perlahan tangan Hiroto terangkat dan menggenggam tangan Yuuma.

"Hi-Hiroto.."

"Supaya tangan kita hangat."

Hiroto menyembunyikan wajah di balik syalnya, tidak ingin Yuuma melihat rona merah yang mengapung pada wajahnya. Genggaman tangan berubah menjadi jari-jemari yang saling bertautan. Hangat dari tangan mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh karena rasa malu yang dialami oleh keduanya.

* * *

"Isogai-san."

"Isogai Yuuma-san."

Hingga dua kali namanya disebut, tetap saja tak ada yang menyahut.

"Apakah Isogai-san tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Iya pak. Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

Kataoka Megu hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa pemilik helai obsidian itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Koro-sensei melanjutkan kembali mengabsen murid kelas 2-C. Hiroto memandang ke langit-langit kelas, berpikir. _Kenapa Yuuma tidak masuk hari ini? Apakah dia pergi? Apakah dia sakit?_ Hiroto terus menerka-nerka.

"Maehara-kun."

"..."

"Maehara-kun."

"..."

"MAEHARA HIROTO-KUN!"

"A-ah.. Iya sensei. Saya hadir."

"Jangan melamun Maehara-kun."

"Dia pasti sedang memikirkan Isogai-san, sensei." Tiba-tiba Hinata menyeletuk.

"Oy! Kata siapa?! Jangan sok tahu." Hiroto bersilat lidah.

"Jangan bohong. Biasanya kau paling tanggap saat sedang diabsen. Ini baru pertama kalinya namamu sampai disebut tiga kali. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan Isogai-san, kan?"

"I-itu tidak benar."

"Ooh.. Jadi Maehara suka sama Isogai?"

"Mereka juga sudah memanggil nama kecil."

"Maehara-kun, kapan kau mau menembak Isogai-san?"

"Kapan jadian?"

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang pacaran."

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Cukup anak-anak!" Satu kelas langsung menjadi hening. "Baik, sensei lanjutkan absennya."

* * *

 _Kepada : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Dari : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Yuuma, kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?_

Sudah sepuluh menit Hiroto menggenggam ponselnya, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba.

 _Kepada : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Dari : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Yuuma, kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? Apakah kau pergi? Apakah kau sakit?_

Lima belas menit. Dua puluh menit. Dua puluh lima menit. Masih tak ada balasan. Hiroto yang merasa cemas langsung pergi ke rumah Yuuma. Jaraknya hanya sekitar empat ratus meter dari sekolah. Hiroto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Permisi, Isogai-san."

"Permisi."

 _Sepertinya dia pergi._ Hiroto memutar otaknya. _Kemana dia pergi? Ayolah Hiroto, kau pasti tahu kemana dia pergi. Berpikirlah._ Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu muncul di dalam otaknya.

* * *

"Hai Hiroto-kun. Kenapa kamu datang hari ini? Hari ini kan bukan jadwal kerjamu."

"Hai Touka-san. Aku datang ke sini bukan karena ingin bekerja. Aku mencari Yuuma."

Hiroto datang ke kafe. Berharap Yuuma ada di tempat ini.

"Oh mencari Yuuma. Hmm.." Hiroto masih berharap.

"Yuuma tidak masuk hari ini. Tadi siang dia mengirim pesan singkat kepadaku." Touka menunjukkan ponselnya.

 _Kepada : Yada Touka_

 _Dari : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Maaf Touka-san, bisakah kau katakan kepada atasan bahwa aku tidak masuk hari ini? Aku sedang ada masalah keluarga._

Hiroto membaca kata demi kata pada pesan tersebut. _Eh? Masalah keluarga?_

"Aku tidak tahu masalah keluarga apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Dia tidak menceritakannya."

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hiroto, Touka mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya. Terima kasih Touka-san."

"Sama-sama."

Hiroto berjalan keluar dari kafe. Otaknya masih terus berpikir. _Yuuma, kau ada dimana?_

 _Tring.. Tring.._

Ponsel Hiroto berdering dan beberapa kali layarnya berkedip. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Hiroto segera membuka pesan itu.

 _Kepada : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Dari : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Maaf Hiroto, aku baru membalas. Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah karena aku mengantar ibuku ke rumah sakit._

Hiroto membalas pesan dari Yuuma.

 _Kepada : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Dari : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Di rumah sakit mana?_

Tiga menit kemudian balasan dari Yuuma datang.

 _Kepada : Maehara Hiroto_

 _Dari : Isogai Yuuma_

 _Rumah sakit Kunugigaoka. Kamar nomor 207._

* * *

"Jadi.. Ibumu sakit apa?"

Hiroto sudah tiba di Rumah sakit Kunugigaoka. Warna putih, itulah yang dilihat Hiroto. Ada beberapa warna hijau di berbagai sudut dari tanaman hias yang mempercantik koridor rumah sakit. Perawat berjalan tergesa membawa catatan, pasien berjalan tertatih menggunakan kruk, penjenguk berjalan tenang dengan buah-buahan di tangannya. Pemandangan yang biasa di tempat ini.

"Ibuku sakit tipes dan kata dokter harus dirawat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung dengan biaya administrasinya."

Hiroto paham betul tentang itu.

"Aku bisa saja membayarnya. Tapi, jika aku membayar biaya administrasi, aku tidak akan bisa membayar SPP sekolah."

Hiroto terdiam.

"Aku berniat menjual ponselku."

"Tunggu. Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini." Keduanya berpikir keras.

"Aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi guru privat?"

"Tapi apa bisa menghasilkan uang dalam waktu empat hari? Aku hanya diberi waktu dua minggu oleh kepala sekolah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjaga ibuku di sini?"

"Kan ada adikmu. Dia sudah SMP, pasti bisa menjaga ibumu."

"Begitu ya.."

"Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya Yuuma."

"Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku Hiroto."

* * *

"Hiroto.."

"Ya, ada apa bu?"

Pukul delapan malam. Hiroto sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga ketika ibunya memanggil dirinya. Ditaruhlah ponsel hitam di atas meja.

"Bisa carikan guru privat untuk adikmu. Sebentar lagi, kan, dia mau ulangan tengah semester."

 _Carikan guru privat ya.. Apa?! Guru privat?!_

"Bisa. Bisa. Aku bisa mencarinya. Bahkan dia bisa datang besok."

"Kenalanmu?"

"Iya."

"Besok suruh dia ke sini jam lima ya."

"Ok. Tapi.."

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah Ibu membayar di muka?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Kedua mata Hiroto berbinar. _Yuuma.. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu._

* * *

"Permisi."

"Masuk saja Yuuma. Anggap sebagai rumahmu sendiri. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Rumahmu lumayan besar Hiroto."

"Biasa saja kok."

Yuuma memasuki genkanrumah Hiroto yang sedikit lebih luas dari genkan di rumahnya. Melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah yang disediakan Hiroto. Yuuma memperhatikan interior rumah ini. Rumah Hiroto merupakan rumah modern yang berbeda dengan rumah miliknya, rumah tradisional.

"Duduk dulu Yuuma."

"Iya."

"Oh, jadi ini kenalanmu Hiroto?"

Ibu Hiroto datang ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat sore tante."

"Selamat sore. Siapa namamu?"

"Isogai Yuuma."

"Nama yang manis sama seperti dirimu." Ibu Hiroto memuji, Yuuma tersenyum.

"Apakah dia pacarmu Hiroto?"

"Bu-bukan bu. Dia bukan pacarku." Ibunya hanya tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini ya."

"Iya tante."

* * *

"Terima kasih Yuuma-chan karena sudah mau mengajar Hiyoka hari ini. Minggu depan tolong ajari dia lagi ya."

"Iya tante."

"Hiroto, kamu antar dia ke rumahnya."

"Tidak perlu tante. Saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jangan begitu Yuuma-chan. Tidak baik anak perempuan jalan sendirian malam-malam."

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo Yuuma."

"Saya pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati ya."

Hiroto dan Yuuma melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah berwarna biru langit itu. Jalan sepi, hanya terdengar suara hentakan sepatu yang mencium aspal dan jangkrik yang bernyanyi malam ini. Cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram menerangi tiap langkah kaki mereka.

"Hiroto."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yang meminta ibumu untuk membayar di muka?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja.." Terdiam sejenak. "Terima kasih ya."

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu pun diriku."

Hening lagi.

"Yuuma.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.." Hiroto merasa tidak yakin. "Aku.."

"Kamu?"

"... Ah, tidak. Lihat, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu." Hiroto segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku pulang ya."

"Y-ya. Hati-hati di jalan Hiroto." Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan.

 _Sepertinya.. Ada yang ingin Hiroto ucapkan padaku._ Yuuma melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah mungilnya. "Aku pulang."

* * *

Waktu istirahat akan segera usai. Hiroto menunggu Yuuma dengan cemas. Semoga apa yang ia harapkan dapat terwujud. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Yuuma telah kembali ke kelas.

"Bagaimana Yuuma?"

Yuuma merogoh saku seragamnya. Hiroto tak mengerti. Penasaran. _Apa yang akan dia keluarkan?_ Perlahan Yuuma mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya dan segera menunjukkannya pada Hiroto. Tak lupa cengiran bahagia ia tunjukkan pula.

"Itu.."

"Iya. Ini kartu pesertaku. Aku diperbolehkan mengikuti ulangan!"

"Yatta...!" Tanpa sadar Hiroto berteriak karena bahagia. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Yuuma hanya tertawa kecil. "Hehehe. Maaf semuanya."

"Selamat Yuuma, kamu sudah mendapatkan kartu pesertamu."

"Terima kasih Hiroto. Jika bukan karena kamu, aku belum tentu bisa mendapatkan ini."

Keduanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Hiroto dan Yuuma kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

* * *

"Yuuma, apa kau ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Hari ini Hiroto dan Yuuma pulang lebih cepat setengah jam dari biasanya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di kafe beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang surya hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Burung-burung terbang pulang ke sarangnya. Perlahan cakrawala berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap. Walaupun malam mulai menyapa, daerah ini tetap ramai sama seperti ketika matahari masih menampakkan dirinya di siang hari.

"Y-Yuuma.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.."

 _Sama seperti saat itu. Apa dia akan mengatakannya sekarang? Entah kenapa, aku merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hiroto hari ini._

"Kamu..?"

Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Yuuma melihat ke arah Hiroto. Awalnya Hiroto ragu, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menatap gadis di depannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat manik madu itu. Ditatap seperti itu membuat wajah Yuuma memanas.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan Hiroto?"

"Aku.." _Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang._ "Aku.." _Ya, aku tidak akan mundur lagi_ "...Menyukai dirimu."

Wajah Yuuma memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dinginnya angin malam sudah tak terasa lagi karena kata-kata Hiroto sukses membuat hangat sekujur tubuhnya. _Dia.. Dia menyukaiku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Tapi Yuuma yakin ia tidak memiliki riwayat masalah pendengaran sama sekali.

"K-katakan sesuatu Yuuma! Jangan diam seperti itu! Ugh.. Kau tambah membuatku gugup tau!"

Yuuma tertawa kecil. "Maaf Hiroto."

 _Ok, tarik napas dalam-dalam_. "Aku... juga..."

Kedua mata Hiroto membulat. "Benarkah?"

"A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, baka!"

"Jadi.. Hari ini kita..."

Yuuma mengangguk. Dua wajah memerah. Dua senyum terlihat. Dua pasang mata menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Hiroto memeluk Yuuma erat. "Terima kasih Yuuma karena sudah mau menerima laki-laki sepertiku."

"Ng.. Y-ya.. Tapi.. Hiroto.. Kita masih di jalan. Ada banyak orang."

"Maaf, aku lupa." Hiroto melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

"Ya."

* * *

A/N

Huwaaaa... TwT

-INI AKAN MENJADI CURHATAN, YANG CUKUP PANJANG- (?)

Ada alasan kenapa Yuuma menjadi cewe di sini.

Sebenarnya, waktu itu dikasih tugas B. Indo, membuat cerpen. Tema yang tersedia : 1) Perjuangan 2) Percintaan 3) Keindahan Alam 4) Kegagalan. Disuruh pilih salah satu dari keempat tema itu. Tadinya mau pair Karma x Nagisa, tapi karena nama Karma aneh /maaf Karma/ akhirnya ga jadi. Ya, jatuhlah pilihan pada Hiroto x Yuuma.

Kenapa Yuuma nya cewe? Karena ini tugas. Dikumpulin. Dibaca gurunya. Kalo Yuuma nya TETAP COWO, ntar gurunya mikir. Yang ada aku bisa dimarahin :'v Tadinya saat mau posting ke sini, Yuumanya mau diubah/? jadi cowo lagi. Tapi karena harus banyak yang diedit, males, yaaa Yuumanya jadi tetap cewe seperti tugas B. Indo itu.

Pas ngetik fic ini, benar-benar murni dari otak. Pas baca lagi, baru nyadar kalo cerita ini mirip dengan cerita dari fandom sebelah. Ya, pasti di antara kalian ada yang menyadari hal itu.

Terus.. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku ketika membuat fic ini. Emangnya ada ya, kafe maid dan butler jadi satu? Serius. Aku mikir keras sampe sekarang.

Oya, terima kasih buat Ameru yang udah nyaranin nama Hiyoka untuk adiknya Hiroto.

BTW.. Fic ini mau ONE-SHOT / MULTI-CHAP aja?

Akhir kata, maaf ya kalo romance nya kurang. Huhuhu... T-T

Aku tunggu review dari kalian~


End file.
